


感情投资

by fireforest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barrison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在威尔斯博士的心中, 没有任何人或事能与闪电侠相比!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：腹黑心机!博士，纯情!哈特利。我真的粉博士，请相信我！

上  
见到哈特利的第一眼，哈里森•威尔斯就已经想好要如何收服这个浪子。哈特利•拉瑟威出身豪门，相貌出众，智商绝高，既不缺钱花也不缺人爱。不，事实上，当哈里森看到各个门户网站、报纸杂志上的那条头条新闻后，他在心里对“哈特利不缺爱”的结论打了个叉。  
仅凭一次物理学研讨会上看似无意的接触，他就说服浪子哈特利•拉瑟威归于S.T.A.R.实验室旗下。  
哈特利是天才，绝顶的天才！要收服一名天才并不容易，特别是当哈里森本身也是一名天才的时候！  
他知道哈特利宣布出柜、反出家族的时候，需要的并不是同情。少年的叛逆不是仅靠温柔就能抚平，他需要的是平等的对待以及比他更强大的存在。  
哈里森自信能做到这些。  
之后的事情似乎水到渠成。智商对等的辩论，排他的拉丁语交谈，深夜的象棋对弈，以及即将横空出世的、他们“共同的”成果：粒子加速器。  
随着时间的推移，哈里森能够感受到哈特利目光的变化。从一开始的傲慢和淡漠，逐渐变成信任和热烈——也许有时太热烈了一些。  
哈里森不免会注意到有时哈特利会盯着他走神继而脸红，或者忽然在二人对弈时满头大汗，又或是某次在实验室的休息室里小憩时梦呓着他的名字……  
哈里森也经历过少年期，他知道这些意味着什么。虽说他一开始的目的确实是以情感的方式留住人才，但发展到这个程度也是他始料未及的。他不得不找了个合适的机会，私下委婉的与哈特利谈了谈“个人感情”问题。  
这次交谈的第二天，哈特利破天荒没有来上班。哈里森叹口气，接过同事递来的一沓简历。不论哈特利•拉瑟威多么重要，他也不是S.T.A.R.实验室的唯一员工，哈里森的重心毕竟是粒子加速器。  
哈特利在第三天正常来上班，看不出任何异常。哈里森要的也只是表面的正常，他从不深究他人的内心世界。他和哈特利照旧下棋、聊天、辩论，不但同事们瞧不出他们曾有过的异样，连哈里森自己都在怀疑，他们那天到底谈过没有。  
然而，这个平衡终究还是被西斯科的来到打破了。  
“你，我当然信任，他嘛……”哈特利轻蔑的看向西斯科，打量着新人的T恤。  
哈里森叹气，哈特利确实是个“问题儿童”，但如此激烈的对待新员工，还是第一次。哈里森扶额，难道非要跟他们说“小朋友们要团结友爱，不要吵架，不要抢别人的玩具”么？他又不是开幼儿园的。  
显然他低估了哈特利的战斗力，后者成功的在一天之内和西斯科•瑞蒙交恶。而没等哈里森去找哈特利，问题儿童先来找他了。  
“为什么要雇佣瑞蒙？”哈特利刻意压低声音，似乎怕过大的声音会泄露自己的怒意。  
哈里森似笑非笑，回答：“实验室是个大团队，大家各司其职才能达成我们的目标。”他看向哈特利，认真的说：“你很重要，哈特利，非常重要，但单凭你一个人，不够。”  
这是标准答案，但哈特利想听到的解释不是这个。他想问，难道你觉得我还不够优秀？难道你在考虑替代我的人？你是出于风险控制的考虑单纯认为瑞蒙是个人才，必须要纳入旗下？就像当年你邀请我加入你的团队那样？  
似乎看出了哈特利内心的纠结，哈里森笑了，“你仍是我最看好的那个人啊！”  
时至今日，哈特利也明白这句话只是哈里森•威尔斯套牢他的一句空头支票。就算是“他看好的人”又如何？即使是“他的人”又如何？哈特利还是没有得到他想要的。  
哈特利的拳头在身侧攥紧，接着，他感受到有一股暖意将攥得死紧以致发冷的拳头包紧。威尔斯博士，他的威尔斯博士握住他的手，然后掰开他紧握的手掌，温和的抚着。  
“哈特利，不要胡思乱想。我们说好要一起把‘我们的’粒子加速器做出来的！”  
我们的？哈特利抬头看向比他略高一些的博士，也许他的神情过于难以置信。哈里森笑道：“难道你想否认粒子加速器是在‘我们的’手中诞生的么？”  
“不，当然不会。”哈特利慌乱的否认，脸颊不禁发烧。  
“西斯科•瑞蒙确实非常有才，但正因为你比他更强，我才会把他放在你的团队下。因为我相信你能够带着他创出新高。就像我和你一样。”博士坐到电脑桌前，脱下眼镜揉着鼻根。  
哈特利想说，没有人能同我和你那样，但这一刻，威尔斯博士已让他无话可说。一种不能言喻的动力使他俯下身体，靠近着并小心翼翼的他心中偶像的唇上吻下。  
哈里森•威尔斯有一瞬间的僵硬，却没有拒绝青年进一步的亲密举动。哈特利得到了默许，尝试着将舌尖探入一些。他的动作很蹩脚，充分的展现了一代宅基男的风采。  
好一会，哈特利停了下来，尴尬的笑了笑，忐忑的说：“我是不是很差劲？”  
哈里森蓝色的眼睛一眨，笑着说：“很差，但我不讨厌。”  
哈特利的眼神刹那间亮了许多，“我……我可以继续吗？”  
“不然呢，你想就此结束吗？”博士调侃的语气，和煦的笑容如同阳光射入阴深的角落，哈特利觉得身体要飘起来了。

威尔斯博士比他表面看上去的要强壮的多，他有紧实细长的肌肉，美好的腹肌，他能轻易的让哈特利翻过身。相比之下，哈特利的身材还有着少年转至青年的清瘦。博士的技术娴熟且温柔，把一切交给他，仿佛是理所应当的事情，哈特利没有半点犹豫。  
在进入的一刻，哈特利觉得人生圆满了。他所求的一切在此刻都再无遗憾。他紧紧的搂住哈里森——这是在他低落时解救他的人——将头埋入博士的颈弯中深吸着他的气息。后面那一阵阵酸楚的痛感和袭来的快感令他完全丧失了思考能力。他知道，即使此刻博士叫他去死，他也绝无二话。  
哈里森当然没有叫他去死，他拍开哈特利抱紧自己的手臂，在他额上印了一吻，说道：“我去冲澡。你呢，记得明天准时上班。”


	2. 下

不得不说，哈里森高估了哈特利•拉瑟威的决心。他以为以他当日的冷漠“背叛”，哈特利早已对他恨之入骨了。而现在，面对毫无反抗之力的自己，没有怨恨的指责，没有愤怒的殴打，哈特利只问着：“我还是你看好的人吗？”  
哈里森未及回答，领口被哈特利攥着提了起来，“无力”的双腿支撑不了身体，他奋力的用双手顶在哈特利胸口上，以减轻喉部的压力。  
“你可要谨慎回答。”哈特利讥嘲着。  
“没有人能替代你，哈特利。”哈里森轻声说道。“你知道粒子加速器对我而言有多重要。我不得不……”他的话被青年的唇堵回喉咙里。  
与其说那是吻，不如说是泄恨，铜锈味在两人的口中弥漫。继而，哈特利的目光瞥到哈里森手中尚未锁屏的手机上，最近通话记录上的第一个名字让他的心像被一桶凉水浸透，冷笑：“而你到现在还在欺骗我。”他用力将博士往地上一扔，向出口飞奔而去。

看到巴里的一刻，哈里森心道：没有人能替代哈特利，但更没有人能替代你，艾伦先生。

哈特利•拉瑟威不是杀人狂魔，他所做的一切都是有强烈的目的性的。而这个目的，也许比他自己肯承认的还要幼稚。当电视里的哈里森•威尔斯博士说到“曾经有位朋友”时，哈特利觉得应该放弃那个计划，他甚至觉得自己不该将哈里森逼到向公众承认自己的错误。然而下一刻，哈里森•威尔斯偏要、偏要提到什么“新朋友”。不必多想，新朋友指的当然是赖他身边的那穿着红色紧身皮衣的速跑小丑。  
计划必须进行下去，有些东西，只能通过暴力宣泄。

就算是傻子也知道，花衣魔笛手对巴里•艾伦的敌意从何而来，何况巴里不是傻子。西斯科那个八卦之神每每提及哈特利•拉瑟威时的暧昧眼神和语调也足以让他明白，哈特利对威尔斯博士不仅只是孺慕之思。  
这么一想，巴里觉得哈特利也不是那么可怕，至少不是平时他们对付的那些转化人。而且，他们的心思或许从本质上是一样的。

*

圣诞夜。

巴里磨磨蹭蹭到最后一个才走，不仅仅因为威尔斯博士刚被他的宿敌黄衣人——逆闪打的鼻青脸肿，浑身青紫。闹腾的一夜在警察们以及凯特琳和西斯科离开后，显得格外的空虚。

“还不回去跟家人过节吗？艾伦先生。”博士拉着扶手从病床上坐起，微微皱着的眉显示他正承受着痛楚。  
巴里一个箭步上前稳住哈里森的动作。“你要做什么？你得躺着，威尔斯博士。”  
哈里森抬眼看他，淡淡的笑说：“我可没打算在这张病床上渡过圣诞啊。”  
“你随时都可以跟我回去，我是说，和我们一起过节的。”巴里觉得自己说的过于急切，不禁有些脸红。  
“谢谢你，巴里。”哈里森指指轮椅。“如果你能帮我把轮椅推过来，我就非常感激了。”  
巴里帮助哈里森在轮椅上坐好，蹲在轮椅边，用小眼神儿祈求着：“真的不和我们一起过圣诞么？博士。”  
哈里森没忍住虎摸了一把巴里的头发，笑说：“真的不了。不过，说到这儿，我想起来，我给你准备了一个圣诞礼物。”他变魔术般从轮椅的底部存贮盒里拿出一个低调精致的礼盒。

“圣诞快乐，艾伦先生。”  
巴里迫不及待的打开盒子，塞在满满的缓冲纸屑中的是个印着STAR实验室标志的马克杯。  
“听说你最爱的杯子摔碎了。希望这个能顶用。”  
巴里很高兴，不是因为那马克杯有多好——当然，拥有他最（敬）爱的博士的实验室的标志的马克杯是种自豪——而是因为，威尔斯博士，他的威尔斯博士，关心着他的一切。  
“谢谢！现在它是我最爱的杯子了！”  
“很高兴你喜欢。”

巴里弯下腰，轻声在哈里森的耳边说道：“其实，我还有件礼物要送给您。”也不知道哪里来的胆子，巴里就那么在博士的唇上吻了下去。后者仍旧保持着那温和而神秘的微笑，并未阻止或呵斥他。  
巴里的心跳加速到难以置信的速度，血液冲上脑袋，涨得耳鸣作响。  
“博士……我想要你。”巴里不敢相信自己竟能将压在心底许久的秘密就这么当着当事人的面说了出来。哦，不对，他不光是想要，“我爱你，哈里森。”  
巴里不知道威尔斯博士是回应了还是没回应，他只感到身体里有种急迫感，令他不自觉的加速动作。他迫不及待的将哈里森从轮椅中抱出，奔向休息室。

博士被他轻柔的放在休息室的沙发上。  
奇怪的是，今天博士的话不多，但这个念头并未让巴里停下手上的动作。  
博士的衣服被他三下五除二的除去，露出修长而有力的四肢和健康而结实胸腹。咦？博士不是被逆闪打伤了吗？怎么身上一点痕迹也没有？  
而这个疑问在他和博士浅蓝色的瞳仁接触的一刻就消散无踪了。那如同大海蓝天一般透明而深邃的目光……  
“艾伦先生……”威尔斯博士的声音朦朦胧胧的，好像在水里说话，但巴里却能听的明白。  
他没有责备我。这是巴里的唯一想法。于是受到鼓舞的他几乎是以崇敬的心情，一寸一寸的以唇膜拜着身下博士的身体。  
他不知道威尔斯博士如何，反正他是已足够火热了。  
他抬起了博士的双腿，“博士，哦，哈里森……”他的身体不由自主的往前送。  
博士的身体怎么能那么柔韧，软软的感觉……巴里以为博士一直有在做复健啊。但是，搂着博士的感觉实在是太棒了，令他不禁加快了速度。  
哦，不行，他要珍惜每一个时刻，他要克制住，不能加速，博士会承受不住……

咣！

一声异响将巴里从“噩梦/美梦”中惊醒。在他意识到那声异响的来源时，赶忙伸头看向床边。一个印着STAR实验室标志的马克杯孤零零的躺在床下——多亏了厚地毯——完好无缺。

原来是一场春梦！一定是蛋奶酒的缘故！

巴里揉着脑壳倒回被窝中，毫不意外的摸到床单和被单上的濡湿。巴里脸红着苦笑，以超音速将弄脏的床品换下来，并投入到洗衣机中。在晾晒时还被乔以调侃和了然的目光上下打量了一番。

“大过节的换床单？”  
“呃，新的……一年嘛。”回想起梦中的情节令巴里面红耳赤而又陶醉不已。

乔看着巴里一脸羞涩的表情，忍着笑说：“巴里，你得赶紧找个女朋友了。”

巴里庆幸着STAR实验室放假两周，否则他现在见到博士，毫无疑问会联想到梦中的某些特定的情景。如果让博士知道了他心中的那些念头，还能不能愉快的做朋友都是问题吧！

虽然放假很愉快，但巴里总是牵挂着威尔斯博士的伤情，给他去了几通电话，都答说他在外地。所以时隔两周的见面令巴里十分开心。  
“啊，你的伤已经好多了。哦，其实是完全好了呢！”巴里由衷的道。  
“谢谢你的关心，巴里。假期过的怎么样？感谢上帝没有转化人出来捣乱。”哈里森端坐在轮椅上，接收到巴里关怀的目光，微笑着回答。  
“人人都得过节嘛！”巴里笑道。“你去外地休假了吗？”  
博士不置可否的转过轮椅，向着实验室内驶去。“我们是不是该开始加紧训练你的速度了。”  
“哦，对了，艾伦先生，还有一件事。”博士停住轮椅，微微回头，笑道：“下次，别再把我的杯子碰倒了。”


End file.
